Carne
by Ranessa
Summary: Tu sei carne. Soltanto carne.


**[ Carne ]**

**Uccidi ma non vuoi morire,  
uccidi ma non vuoi morire.  
Fra piccole iene, solo se conviene.  
La mia piccola iena, solo se conviene.**  
«Ballata per la mia piccola iena» Afterhours

Bellatrix ride felina.  
«Tu sei carne, _cugino_, soltanto carne».  
E poi indossa il mantello.  
Lascia la stanza.

-

«Non dovresti più incontrarla».  
«E perchè mai?» sbuffo divertito, osservando compiaciuto la mia immagine nello specchio.  
«Insulterei la tua intelligenza se fingessi che tu non sia in grado di comprenderlo da solo, Sirius» replica Remus, quasi commovente, con quella sua aria di stizza mista a sincera e fraterna preoccupazione.  
«Sai, amico mio, c'è un motivo se mi sono confidato con te e non con James...»  
«Ed è che lui ti prenderebbe immediatamente a pugni se lo sapesse. Io non ci riuscirò mai» conclude, abbassando il capo, ma senza in realtà mostrare alcun vero segno di imbarazzo.  
«Precisamente» annuisco, sorridendo nella sua direzione. Sistemo un'ultima volta i capelli, raccogliendoli in una coda di cavallo, e lo lascio solo con i suoi timori, la sua falsa morale, la sua comprensione che, anche quando mi viene concessa, porta sempre con sé sguardi addolorati.  
Occhiate furtive.

Passeggio stancamente di fronte all'ingresso, lasciando che la pioggia mi scorra tra i capelli, lungo il collo, rabbrividendo nel cappotto troppo leggero.  
Mi è sempre piaciuto il vicolo che ospita la Testa di Porco. I vetri che si appannano per il contrasto tra il calore soffocante dell'interno e il gelo crudele delle serate scozzesi. Mi piace osservare chi entra a testa bassa nel locale, prima di seguirlo io stesso.  
Attraverso l'ambiente raccolto con la sicurezza di chi ormai conosce a memoria tutte le sottili crepe che si rincorrono sui muri, ogni singola venatura del legno di sedie e tavoli. Prendo posto a quello più appartato dando le spalle all'ingresso, conscio che nessuno, nell'intera sala, può scorgermi o anche solo intuire la mia presenza, nascosto come sono da un antico mobile tarlato. Dal bancone largo e unto.  
Accompagnata da un sottobicchiere sbiadito, trovo una generosa dose di Talisker, che mi fa sorridere se provo a immaginare uno soltanto dei clienti medi della Testa di Porco intento a ordinarne uno. Il liquore non è stato toccato, ma una bocca femminile ha tinto di rossetto carminio il bordo sbeccato del bicchiere, lasciandovi impresso il disegno sensuale delle sue labbra.  
Bevo il whisky barbaramente, senza curarmi di farlo riscaldare, in un sol sorso.  
Mi alzo e mi dirigo rapido verso le strette scale che conducono alle uniche due stanze della locanda. Mi fermo sul pianerottolo, immerso in una penombra profonda.  
Di fronte alla prima porta.

-

Il legno ruota lentamente sui propri cardini.  
La debole luce proveniente dal fuoco ormai quasi spento all'interno della stanza a dar vita fiocamente al piccolo pianerottolo oscuro.  
Il resto non è che tenebra.  
Richiudo la porta alle mie spalle, poggiandovi contro la schiena e chiudendo gli occhi. Lascio che il ritmico scoppiettio delle fiamme avvolga la mia mente in un abbraccio caldo, protettivo.  
Quando finalmente sento il tocco delle sue dita, le mie braccia, imprigionate tra il mio corpo e la solidità della porta, sono lievemente intorpidite.  
Le mani di lei corrono al colletto della mia camicia, liberandomi dal giogo dei primi, stretti bottoni. Mi scioglie i capelli dalla coda, e rivedo nella mente l'impronta fresca di rossetto sul bordo spesso del bicchiere quando le sue labbra mi baciano una spalla.  
I suoi denti affilati a penetrare nella carne.  
Quando infine apro gli occhi per ritrovare il suo viso poco distante dal mio, mi sta osservando.  
_Bella_.

La prima volta.  
Credo che nessuno dei due si ricordi quando tutto questo ha avuto inizio. Ogni volta è una storia nuova, mentre mi muovo a mio agio tra le lenzuola, compiacendomi del suo sguardo smarrito perchè non sento il bisogno di fumare una sigaretta, come invece, a quanto pare, fa immancabilmente Lestrange.  
Ed io racconto, stupendomi sempre del silenzio profondo di Bellatrix, anche quando dubito che mi stia realmente ascoltando. 'E' stato un inverno' inizio. 'Eri magra. Troppo magra. E vestivi solo di viola'. Oppure una primavera precoce, un pomeriggio asciutto e noioso a Grimmauld Place. Con le sue sorelle al piano inferiore e noi di sopra, incontratici per caso salendo le scale.  
Ogni volta una storia nuova, che mi fa sentire stranamente euforico mentre le parole si susseguono rapide fuori dalle mie labbra. Per poi lasciarmi immerso, infine, nel silenzio irreale della stanza, quasi svuotato, a rendermi conto lentamente della mia stessa stupidità. Eppure sono sicuro che non rinuncerei mai al suono confortante della mia voce, mentre vedo immagini e le traduco in parola.  
«Fuori dal mio letto».  
«Mi dimentico ogni volta della tua infinita gentilezza» rido, ubbidendo al suo ordine perentorio quasi per gioco.  
Mi alzo, raccogliendo i miei vestiti da terra per poi andare a indossarli lentamente di fronte allo specchio. L'intera porta del piccolo bagno in comune con la camera affianco, in realtà, è uno specchio, fatto che ho sempre trovato estremamente inquietante. Ogni gesto compiuto in questa stanza viene immancabilmente riflesso, e deformato dalle macchie scure che deturpano la superficie un tempo lucida, dagli aloni opachi ormai radicati. Mi osservo sempre attentamente, il mio volto giovane e fresco sfigurato per metà, marcio, la carne impietosamente devastata dalle imperfezioni dello specchio, nera.  
«Ancora con quello specchio, Sirius?» sbuffa Bella divertita. «Non capirò mai perchè ti disturbi tanto!»  
Penso qualche istante prima di risponderle, concentrato sulla sua immagine, riflessa nell'angolo destro dello specchio.  
«Certo che non puoi capirlo» e mi stupisco dell'impronta invidiosa che assume la mia voce, del tono infantile con cui sbotto quasi stizzito. «Guardati: tu sei perfetta» e in effetti è così. Nulla corrode la sua bellezza, nessuna macchia, o crepa o imperfezione. «Tu sei sempre perfetta» e apro di scatto la porta, chiudendomi in bagno senza più lanciarle un solo sguardo.  
Respiro a fatica, sentendomi estremamente stupido, e in qualche modo indifeso, mentre apro con ferocia l'acqua fredda nel lavandino per sciacquarmi abbondantemente la faccia. La tasto poi esitante con le dita, come un cieco che voglia intuire le forme e l'aspetto di un altro essere umano, senza trovare il coraggio di incontrare con gli occhi il piccolo specchio quadrato sopra il lavabo. Come fossi convinto che ogni superficie riflettente in questa stanza possegga misteriosi e arcani poteri, che sia realmente in grado di nutrirsi ogni volta della mia giovinezza. Del mio fascino e della mia vita.  
«Sirius» chiama Bellatrix, dall'altra parte del muro sottile, la sua voce non più divertita eppure non ancora preoccupata. La sento muoversi tra le lenzuola, i suoi piedi scalzi toccare il pavimento e dirigersi verso il bagno, il mio rifugio. «Stai bene?» domanda bussando lievemente, le sue nocche a produrre un suono sinistro contro la superficie dello specchio.  
All'improvviso la maniglia si abbassa dall'esterno e una lama di luce mi investe tagliente: il sole sta sorgendo dietro l'unica finestra della stanza. Mi butto di peso contro la porta per poi chiuderla a chiave e impedirle di entrare.  
«Sirius!» esclama lei, questa volta furiosa. Io finisco rapidamente di rivestirmi ed esco dall'altra porta, quella che dà sulla seconda stanza della locanda. Mi trovo di fronte un uomo, ancora vagamente sopito nel suo letto. Faccio per guadagnare il pianerottolo e abbandonare la Testa di Porco, ma giunto a metà della camera mi fermo. Torno sui miei passi e chiudo violentemente la porta del bagno, senza curarmi di non far rumore. Trattengo a stento un grido quando al posto della mia immagine mi trovo davanti il nulla. Il legno scuro e antico di una semplice porta.  
Mi precipito giù per le scale, attraverso il locale deserto e mi ritrovo nello stretto vicolo umido, immerso nella prima luce del mattino. Vorrei smaterializzarmi, ma non ci riesco. Tremo nel gelo scozzese, assumendo la forma del cane per tentare di mitigarlo il più efficacemente possibile.  
Ho lasciato il mio mantello ai piedi del letto.

-

Il portone si richiude alle mie spalle con un tonfo sordo.  
Muovo qualche passo sul pavimento dell'atrio, l'acqua piovana che gocciola dalle mie vesti a mischiarsi alla polvere sul marmo opaco.  
«Dove sei stata?»  
Rodolphus è in fondo alle scale, appoggiato stancamente con una spalla al muro grigio.  
Sta fumando.  
«Dove sei stata?» ripete, con voce roca, quasi completamente assente e in questo istante mi accorgo della sciarpa rossa che porta intorno al collo, le piccole frange di lana a confondersi tra i suoi capelli corvini.  
Attraverso l'ambiente buio per poi salire i primi scalini e superare mio marito, senza rispondere.  
«Di chi è quel mantello?» mi domanda quando raggiungo l'ultimo gradino, senza nemmeno voltarsi a guardarmi.  
«Sono stanca Rodolphus. Andrò a dormire».  
E stringo i pugni intorno alla stoffa nera del mantello.

-

Aberforth lavora senza fretta dietro al suo bancone.  
«Lei non è ancora arrivata» constata in tono neutro, sottolineando però l'affermazione con un ammiccamento che mi infastidisce notevolmente.  
Non replico, continuando invece a stringere il bicchiere tra le mani a coppa, per trasferire il calore dalle mie dita pallide al liquore pregiato al di là del vetro. E mi sembra quasi di sentire la temperatura del mio intero corpo scemare lentamente, abbandonare per sempre la mia carne, _perduta_.  
Devo consumare con pazienza altri due giri prima che la porta d'ingresso a cui do le spalle si apra, accompagnata dal leggero cigolio dei cardini che nel silenzio irreale che pervade l'ambiente risuona particolarmente inquietante.  
Bellatrix raggiunge il bancone e batte con le lunghe unghie smaltate di viola sulla superficie incrostata di sporco, prima di dirigersi direttamente verso le scale e salirle con passo pesante. Senza guardarmi nemmeno una volta.  
Io faccio esattamente lo stesso. Vado a tamburellare le dita proprio nell'angolo in cui Aberforth sta miscelando come meglio può un cocktail e sorrido beffardo, per poi continuare a seguire l'esempio di Bellatrix e guadagnare le scale.  
Entro nella stanza senza esitazioni, conscio che, almeno per il momento, non vi saranno inutili parole.  
Facciamo subito l'amore e lei è arrabbiata. Graffia con ferocia la mia schiena.  
Lasciando segni profondi sulla mia pelle.

«Non credevo che saresti tornata».  
«Perchè?»  
«Per quello che è successo l'ultima volta» rispondo rapido, stupendomi di non trovare alcuna traccia di esitazione nella mia voce.  
«Cosa è successo l'ultima volta?»  
«Non lo so».  
«Io nemmeno».  
Rimaniamo in silenzio a lungo, distesi sul letto, nudi, probabilmente soverchiati dalla surreale assurdità del nostro dialogo.  
Mi volto sul fianco destro, confortato dal tocco leggero delle lenzuola sotto la mia pelle. Bellatrix rimane invece immobile, gli occhi pigramente fissi sul grigio eterogeneo del soffitto, forse a studiarne le macchie irregolari. Le crepe sottili eppure profonde.  
«Cosa è successo l'ultima volta?» ripete, apparentemente senza alcuna sincera curiosità.  
«Ho capito qualcosa».  
«Guardandoti allo specchio?» ride di gusto lei.  
«Che ho sempre saputo» proseguo impassibile, senza curarmi del suo scarso tatto, della sua continua e devastante insensibilità. «Ma che l'_ultima volta_ mi ha... colpito».  
«Cosa ti ha colpito?» insiste subito Bella, lanciandosi in quella che con ogni probabilità è la conversazione più lunga che abbiamo mai avuto.  
«Questo» rispondo, prendendole delicatamente tra le dita il polso sinistro. «Questo è sbagliato». Le faccio girare il braccio, sino a che l'oscura brutalità del Marchio Nero non incontra i miei occhi.  
«Questo è _sbagliato_» ribadisco, ora con rabbia, preda di un'improvvisa aggressività, stringendo maggiormente la presa intorno al suo avambraccio. Bellatrix scatta a sedersi tra le lenzuola, liberandosi repentinamente dalla mia morsa. Mi osserva furente, massaggiandosi inconsapevolmente la carne deturpata dal Marchio con la mano destra, frenetica.  
«Ti credi migliore di me, _Black_?» domanda velenosa, pronunciando con disprezzo quello che un tempo è stato anche il suo nome.  
Inaspettatamente mi ritrovo a riflettere sulla sua domanda. _Sì_ vorrei risponderle, sputarle in faccia ciò di cui, forse, sono sempre stato convinto. Eppure mi fermo a pensare, spinto dai suoi occhi estremamente scuri, dalle sue lunghe dita strette con ferocia intorno al bordo scucito delle lenzuola.  
«Cosa ne pensi, allora, sei migliore di me cugino?» Bellatrix mi si avvicina lentamente dall'altra sponda del letto. «Tu sei _buono_, Sirius? Sei l'incarnazione stessa della virtù, giusto? Puro e immacolato, estraneo ad ogni peccato...»  
«Smettila» le intimo a bassa voce, inquietato dalle sue parole e rabbioso al contempo.  
«Voi non sbagliate _mai_, tu e i tuoi compari, voi siete _sempre_ così giusti...»  
«Finiscila!» e la schiaffeggio con violenza, compiaciuto del rumore secco che la mia mano produce a contatto con la sua carne morbida, la sua guancia pallida macchiata da quel che resta del suo trucco disfatto.  
Il silenzio che segue la mia azione avventata è indescrivibile. Palpabile quasi, attraverso l'aria polverosa della stanza.  
La immagino mentre mi si scaglia addosso, guidata da una furia dagli occhi bendati. Vedo le sue mani colpire il mio volto, i suoi denti attaccare senza pietà la mia carne e solo molti istanti dopo mi accorgo che tutto questo sta avvenendo soltanto nella mia mente, nitido.  
Bellatrix siede ancora in realtà a pochi centimetri da me.  
E piange.

«Tu non capisci».  
Pronuncia le parole con voce acuta, un tono che le si addice molto poco.  
«No. Proprio no» ribadisce, massaggiandosi la guancia colpita con una mano, le dita pallide a mischiare ulteriormente le lacrime rade al trucco sfatto.  
Mi domando cosa, esattamente, io non riesca a capire, ma qualcosa mi impedisce di domandarglielo. La stanchezza, forse, o il lieve sussultare delle sue spalle.  
Bellatrix si alza dal letto e inizia a camminare per la stanza, raccogliendo i suoi vestiti da terra senza più curarsi di me. Li indossa con estrema lentezza prima di dirigersi verso la porta del bagno e specchiarsi sulla sua superficie.  
Le linee del suo viso risultano nette, scolpite nella luce soffusa dell'ambiente. Sembra quasi che il suo riflesso debba prendere vita da un momento all'altro, uscire dallo specchio e aggredire la vera Bellatrix. La vedo, vittima della più macabra immaginazione, morire soffocata dalle sue stesse mani.  
E penso che così non si può più proseguire  
«Io credo che non dovremmo vederci più».  
Bella si volta di tre quarti per potermi osservare direttamente, il suo contegno già ritrovato. La glacialità dell'espressione nuovamente salda.  
Scruta il mio volto in cerca del più piccolo segno di debolezza.  
«Puoi farcela?» domando stupidamente, senza pensare di imprimere un tono ironico al mio narcisistico quesito.  
Lei torna a guardarsi nello specchio ed io me ne accorgo. Del nero che va a coprire il suo ombretto scuro. Di tutti quei difetti che sono stati miei quando a specchiarmi ero io.  
Non è più _perfetta_.  
«A superare la nostra dolorosa separazione?» è la sua risposta sarcastica.  
Bellatrix ride felina.  
«Tu sei carne, _cugino_» sibila. «Soltanto carne».  
E poi indossa il mantello, ancora una volta il mio.  
Lascia la stanza.


End file.
